leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lux/Trivia
General * Lux is voiced by . ** Her skin lines and are also voiced by the same voice actress. * Lux's ultimate has had three names, all referencing from . *# (German: 'final sparkle') (V1.0.0.103 - V1.0.0.144) *# (V1.0.0.144 - V1.0.0.145) *# (V1.0.0.145 - present, references by from ) * Luxanna comes from *lewk-'' ( root shared with ), whence Latin , English , and Avestan . ** Garen's and 's parents both bear names: '' < Πέτρος "stone" & < Ᾰ̓γᾰθή "good, fit, noble"Beekes, R.S.P. Etymological Dictionary of Greek, pp. 1182, 7. * Lux's Champion Spotlight is narrated by her designer (Miyuki 'Shurelia' Mitsuhashi). * The Lady of Luminosity might come from Luminance Fräulein ("Lady" in German) (an ability name during production). * Lux, , and are the only champions to be visually redesigned between being announced and being released (Lux's was conceived by NA Summoner 'Katertot' aka Katie 'TeaTime' De Sousa). * The ward skin is her classic staff. Development * Her kit was designed around taking the dark elements from and seeing what they would feel like if she instead used light elements. The design of Lux's kit Quotes ; * references It's Over 9000! from . * references . * references John 'Hannibal' Smith from . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * and reference from . * references Shoop Da Whoop. * (Polish localization) references 'Light, you carry it in yourself'. ; * and reference Yosemitebear62's video. * references the proverb "Home is where the heart is." * references the song Diamonds. * references ("Isn't that just like a wop? Brings a knife to a gun fight") * supposed to be... dating... or something? We've never even talked."}} references their implied relationship in Lyte's remark toward's Ezreal: and Miss Crownguard... hmm?"}} ; * Each form features lines for elementally-related champions and / or skins. * She shares a quote with: ** |Aatrox|variant=old}} references by poet Dylan Thomas. * }} references by . * }} references Charles Marlow. * }} and }} reference conceptualized as the only player that should ward. * and share the quote / (resembles }}) * }} references from by . * }} might be referencing by . * and (before his rework) share the quote / Skins ; * She was inspired by and based on from . ; * She references from . ; * She might have infiltrated the archives of . * She references from . * She resembles from . ; * She resembles from . * Her outfit might be referencing from . ; * She might be referencing the from . * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ; * The background resembles the Emberworks from . * She shares this theme with: ** ; * She references the genre of . ** Her outfit references from . ** Her staff and VFX reference from . ** Her hairstyle references from . ** Her dance references . *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. ** Her references the titular Sailor Moon. *** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * According her bio on the Universe site, if Lux coaxes her staff, it will draw out a long-eared companion named Mimi. ** Mimi means 耳 "ears", plural of Old Japanese *mʲi-''. ** Although not seen beside Lux, Mimi makes her own appearance as a Ward skin. * She shares this theme with: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ; * Rejected names for this skin include 'Queen of the Elements Lux', 'Queen Lux', 'Elemental Lux', 'Prismatic Lux', 'Infinity Lux', 'Genesis Lux', 'Aegis of the Elements Lux', 'Elemancer Lux', 'Evoker Lux' and 'Conjurer Lux'./DEV: ON NAMING SKINS * Her dance references “Me Gustas Tu” by , “Pepe” by , and “Why” by . ** A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. * She features ten forms (one per element, each with their own voice-over, particle effects, and animation) but can only use up to three per game ( , one basic, one final). ** Form swapping is irreversible and affects her Elemental Ward skin as well. ** Combinations include: ⇒ ⇐ ⇓ ⇘ ⇙ ⇓ ⇑ ⇗ ⇖ ⇑ ⇒ ⇐ ; * She was released in celebration of Lunar Revel 2018 (Year of the ) along with: ** ** * She is possibly inspired by Chinese lunar goddess , mother of the twelve moons~months. * She shares this theme with: ** ** *** and can be seen in the background of her splash. Relations * Lux is the youngest in noble family Crownguard, born with magical abilities she keeps hidden for fear of being executed or exiled from Demacia. ** Lux fears of what may happen if her older brother finds out about her powers (their uncle was killed by a mage, an event that made Garen show magic users both zero tolerance and no mercy). ** deems Lux 'the only mage he likes' ("You, young girl person: can you stay and accompany me wherever I go?") and the one that might help him attain prolonged animation periods longer than a battle. * Garen and Luxanna's father, Pieter Crownguard was a defender during the failed Noxian assault nicknamed ''Cyrus's Folly. This is likely referring to the same Cyrus who conquered the port city Basilich, which also happens to be the home town of and his . References Category:Champion trivia Category:Lux Category:2018 Lunar Revel